I Finally Have You
by thisiswhatever
Summary: Kikyo returns and is still in love Inuyasha. Inuyasha wants to Kikyo back what will Kagome do? This is and Inuyasha and Kikyo story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Finally Have You

Author: ME

Pairings: Inuyasha and Kikyo I LOVE THEM TOGETHER

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are some what together but when one wish comes true and a certain love interest comes back. How will Inuyasha react better yet how will Kagome react. I have nothing against Kagome but she just doesn't seem right for Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and if I did oh things would be different.

Inuyasha was sleeping on the tree branch silently when he suddenly awoke

realizing the terrifying nightmare he just had. "Kikyo…why am I thinking about you now?"

He couldn't complain that what he saw was a nightmare but seeing Kikyo again gave a

sense of happiness. Inuyasha looks down to see Kagome and Shippo curled up sleeping.

Kagome and told Inuyasha just how important he was to her but he didn't know how to

bring himself to tell her the same thing.

It is not that Inuyasha didn't care for Kagome it was just so hard to love another when some part of his heart still belonged to Kikyo. He jumps from the tree branch and walks closer to the edge of the cliff. He stands there as he lets the cool refreshing breeze blow his hair away from his face. He closes his eyes taking in the sounds and smells. Everything is quiet expect for the rustling of the wind. He sits down with his sword laid to the ground. It was not very far so if any unlucky demon wanted to attack he would quickly grab it and kill them.

He wiggled his ears as the wind would play with them he didn't mind because in someway it would remind him of the way Kikyo would play with them and how fascinated she was by them. "Inuyasha…my love" Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he turned to see where the voice came from. There was no one around and he sensed that the wind was talking to him. "Kikyo…" was all Inuyasha was able to mange. Saying anything else would have hurt too much. It has been over 50 years and still he felt as if his heart belonged to her…and only her.

Lately he has been thinking about Kikyo more ever since he found out that Naraku was behind their deaths it triggered something in his mind. "She died…she died for me…and yet she didn't kill me." Inuyasha remembered what Kaede had told him…

_Flashback_

"_I don't understand why we are we should be pursuing Naraku." Inuyasha yelled to a not so interested Kagome. "Oh calm down Inuyasha we have come here to check on Kaede and grabs some herbs for along the way." "Humph" Inuyasha said jumping on the tree branch as the rest continued toward the little hut." "This place brings back to many memories" Inuyasha thought to himself as he examined his surroundings. Every place brought back a memory he closed his eyes trying to flush all the thoughts from his mind. "Inuyasha I see you still can bring yourself to look at this place like you once used too" Kaede's voice echoed. "Shut up old woman, I have always hated this place" he spits in disgust. "If I remember correctly you were born here, you lived here, you loved here and you died here. I remember very clearly the expression on your face when you were with my sister a look I have never seen you give again. I also remember the look my sister had when she was with you for those moments she truly felt like a regular women." Inuyasha put his hands to his ears he didn't want to hear anymore of those memories. "Do you know why she didn't kill you with that finally blow after she thought you betrayed her?" "I told you old hag I don't want to hear it" with that Inuyasha jumped from the tree branch and disappeared._

_End of Flashback._

"Inu...yasha…" the wind began to whisper. Inuyasha looked up at the starlight sky. He and Kikyo used to sit in the open field grass and stare up at the sky it always seemed that the stars were playing around with each other, with each twinkle they would dance in the velvet sky as if no one were watching. "It was my fault that you died…if only I was able to protect you." He could hear it; he heard it loud and clear the wind, "Shhhh." His eyes fixed on the heavens above.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly like a lighting bolt a flash of light glows in the sky and shoots out as it seems one of the stars are falling from their black blanket. Inuyasha notices and realizes that the star has struck him. He falls back as he sees his sword he closes his eyes for the impact of the ground. There is nothing, he opens his eyes to see an array of stars. An endless show of stars, "where am I?" he looks around for any life but sees no one.

"Psst over here" a tiny voice calls. Inuyasha looks around but all he sees his stars. "Where are you I see nothing but stars" he quickly turns hoping to catch a glimpse at whatever was talking. "You are right I am the stars" suddenly a figure of a woman appears in the stars as she begins to descend toward Inuyasha. "Do not fear me demon for I me thee no harm. It is just every night I hear your lonely cries and I felt the need to help you out." Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Tell me who this Kikyo that you always think of is? Let me guess she is the woman you are madly in love with but she died. I sense that you were both tricked into killing each other. Strange because she is died yet you are perfectly alive."

Inuyasha was silent thoughts of why Kikyo had died and not him, fled his mind. "Don't think just negative thoughts about how you are not dead or why you didn't save her. It could not have been helped. It was her destiny to die that day in order to bring peace to her people. After so long it is touching to see that you still pine for her. I am sure if she was here today she would pine for you too. I have looked all over the heavens for you in search of her." Inuyasha's head jerks up at the thought that he might be able to see her. "But she is nowhere to be found. It seems after reviewing your thoughts she must have burnt herself and was sent to hell as it is a sin to do so."

Inuyasha's heart sunk deep into his stomach, he had no idea that the woman he loves is battling down in hell. "Tell me Inuyasha…if you were to have one wish…any wish, what would you wish for…?" Inuyasha was about to open his mouth when the women in front of him cut him off, "But I worn you demon, chose your wish carefully for they may change the world around you." There was no doubt in Inuyasha's head and heart what wish he wanted it didn't matter to him what would change or who as long as he had this wish. "I would wish for Kikyo back…" he said without hesitation. His mind was now lost to his thoughts trying to battle his memories. "What I am saying this is just my wish from my heart it is not like she can grant it" he thought to himself.

"What a lovely wish" the women said and with that she began to disappear back into the stars blending in so Inuyasha could not guess where she was. "Wake up…Inuyasha" Kagome called standing in front of the demon. "Kikyo…" he whispered to faint to be heard by the human ear. "What did you call me?" Kagome stood up staring. Inuyasha opened his eyes as he lifted himself up and saw how bright the sun was shining. The entire gang was already awake and ready to head back to the village. As soon as they were done they were headed out.

"Haku-chan come here quickly I found someone…" the young girl calls out running through the endless field of grass. She pushes her way past the tall grasses and grabs the elder women's hand, "Slow down Sakura my legs aren't what they used to be." The little girl points to the naked lifeless body of a women lying there face hiding behind her long hair. Not to far away was the outfit that she was meant to wear and on top of that her weapon. Haku was surprised to see a women lying in the middle of nowhere. "Sakura call the other women we will take her back to the village."

After all the women had cleaned her and changed her they let her rest until her body was able to function. It has been three days and everyday Sakura would go and visit the field woman to make sure everything was okay. One day after her regular visit as soon as she was getting up to leave the women spoke. "Child where am I?" her voice seemed to soft and calming as if they were gentle as a flower but strong enough to move a mountain. "Haku-chan she has awoken, Haku-chan come quickly."

The old women exits her hut and quickly dashes over to the woman. "Woman what is your name?" The young woman looks around her she is startled to see no flames engulfing her and swallowing her air. She takes a deep breath a very deep breath refusing to exhale afraid that she might lose it and then lets it go. When she finally does she realizes that is it clean crisp air. "My name…my name is Kikyo." "Well Kikyo what happened to you, you were lying in the field?" "I just awoke there I am not sure what happened." "I can tell by your clothes that you are a priestess you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Kikyo turned to face Sakura her face felt the cold air and the warm smiles, "I do not know what is happening but all this seems too good to be true" she thinks to herself, "Thank you for your kindness." They all exit the room leaving the miko lost in thought. "Have I been given a second chance? Is this a way for me to get back at Inuyasha for betraying me? Inuyasha…that's right you are still pinned to the tree" a smile crept on her face as the memories of her lover returned to her. "Umm Kikyo sama I bought you some food in case you were hungry" the little girl stepped in placing the food down beside Kikyo. She could tell by the look on the miko's face that she was thinking of something. "Where is it that you want to go Kikyo sama?" Kikyo turned to face her as she smiled and picked up the tray of food, "I need to look for someone very important to me."

Sakura's eyes lit up as she continued to listen, "Are you looking for your lover, your husband?" Kikyo chuckled a little at the girl's comment, "Yes, although he is not my husband he is my lover." They both sat in silence as she continued to eat. Kikyo took her first step outside she walked out the hut to feel the warm rays of the sun and the refreshing cool breeze. She remembered the sweet smell the sakura trees would give and the tranquil sound of the waterfall nearby. "Oh how I have taken all this for granted" she sighed to herself. She walked around the village taking in all she has missed in the last year. She didn't how long it has been since she was killed but she felt somewhat like home.

She watched as the children gathered around her and played, without knowing she caught herself looking up at the eerie tree hoping to see a familiar face looking back at him. To her disappointment there was no one there that had their watchful eyes on her. It has been almost a week since she has been at the village she made her mind that coming sunrise she would head to her village and see if Inuyasha was still there. She woke before the sun knowing how excited yet disappointed she was some part of her was screaming to see the man she loved but some part of her wanted to forget him. The journey seemed long and Kikyo was surprised that she knew where she was going. It seemed to long since she last went on a journey from village to village she just let her heart guide her in the direction she needed to go.


	3. Chapter 3

She finally saw the huts of her village and she felt a rush of blood shock her face as she saw the many faces stop to stare at her. She felt the same warmth and kindness as she felt when she was alive she walked down the road hoping to see a face she knew but all seemed new to her. Finally a group of women were walking toward the village with a basket of herbs. The women in front noticed a figure standing in the middle of the road as she neared closer to the figure ready to confront her she noticed the familiar features. She dropped her basket full of herbs on the floor and whispered, "Kikyo onee-sama."

She rushed over to the women thinking she might wake from this dream but as she approaches her the figure stands there looking around at the village. "What are you doing here?" Kaede asks. "This is my village and I have come to see after a long time away." "I know who you are please follow me" Kikyo follows the women inside a hut as she turns on the kettle for some tea. "Who are you?" Kikyo says looking over to the woman. A shock hits her face and she remembered why she has come here in the first place.

Kaede notices and knows exactly what she is thinking. "You are here are for Inuyasha but he is no longer at the tree. He was released from your spell not to long ago. Kikyo jerks her head up in astonishment but more in anger, "who are you and how do you know about Inuyasha?" "I know all about the love you two share and the two of you died together on that night 50 years ago.

I know I have aged and look much different but it is me your younger sister Kaede." Tears fill Kikyo's eyes, "Kaede is it really you. You have really grown. Has it really been 50 years? Who has released Inuyasha from my spell? That is impossible" "Dear sister you have been dead for over 50 years and just recently a girl named Kagome and entered this world she found him pinned to the tree and pulled the arrow out we believe she is your reincarnation." Kikyo jumped back at the sound of that, she refused to let the tears fall from her eyes. She quickly gets up and runs out the hut to the tree where in her shock finds that it is bare. It has not trace of anyone every being pinned to that tree.

As she watched the tree in disbelief anger grew inside her, anger that she was alive again to feel this torture, anger that he was not there pinned to that tree by her arrow, angry that her reincarnation did this, angry that Inuyasha betrayed her. "I can see that you are very angry but-" she was cut off. "I will kill Inuyasha for what he has done" she yelled. The anger boiling inside of her ready to explode any minute causing major destruction to herself. "No you must not hurt him it was not his fault that you died; it was a trick by Naraku." Kikyo settled over to hear what her sister had to say Kaede explained to Kikyo all that has happened.

All Kikyo could do was cry, she cried till she didn't have any more tears to cry. "Kaede I must leave this place as once if what you say is true then it is best that I do not see Inuyasha. And if you happen to see do not tell him about me."

Kaede looked crushed as she knew that she could never separate the two from really loving each other. "Kikyo onee-sama please do not do this, do not put all this burden and turmoil on yourself the gods have been kind to return you to us please do not act like all is lost." Kikyo could hear the hurt in her voice but she knew she could not show emotion.

"Kaede I will return to you it is just right now I need to be a woman" Kaede could sense that she was smiling even though her back was turned toward her. "I understand Kikyo, please be careful." Kikyo walked to the gates where she would recall seeing Inuyasha for their secret rendezvous'. She walked up to her shrine where she sees a set of fresh flowers laying across the soil. "Inuyasha…" she could sense that he was here. "It is a beautiful shrine isn't it?" she turned to see Kaede. "I know you to well Kikyo onee-sama you would want to take in the village before leaving it.

You know ever since Inuyasha got released from you spell I can sense that he comes here often. I always find a fresh bunch of flowers over your grave. It seems that he thinks about you often and deeply misses you. I am sure that he is still in love with you and want--" Kaede was cut off again by Kikyo. "Enough Kaede, I have heard enough hearing these thoughts are torturing my heart I can not take. I just wanted to see myself before I left. It is a harsh reminder of my failure as a miko and a woman."

"I can sense the tears in your heart and the pain in your soil and the guilt lingering in your skin" Kaede say. With that she watches as Kikyo's figure starts to disappear as she walks down the steps and out the village gates.

"_Kikyo onee-sama you have been my mother, my father, my sister, my best friend since your death everything seemed to be different. It felt as not only the villagers were sad but the whole world was. Mother Nature sent harsh winds and cold winter and very deathly summers. I could tell that the earth was mad that you died. I am sure the moment you met Inuyasha destiny will change and a new way of the world with be shown. You were a miko and was entrusted to protect the jewel with your life because of that cursed life you could not enjoy the simple things. You are being given a second chance to change that. The day you died I never saw you as a failure but as a hero who sought to do everything for her people and anything for the man she loved."_


	4. Chapter 4

Kikyo walked through the tree infested forest remembering how it never used to be this long. Along the way she would face a demon or two attracted to her spiritual power. She would easily destroy them with her bow and arrow. Life seemed to be as she left it 50 years ago. "So this was all Naraku's doing. I swear I will kill him" she yelled to the lifeless trees. She stood there as if waiting for an answer from anything. But all she heard was the chirping of birds feeding hungry mouths of their babies. She did not why but it pained her to see that.

"Even after 50 years my heart still hurts as if it happened to me yesterday." Kikyo walked to what seemed like forever when she came across another village. "HELP someone PLEASE HELP US!!!" she cries and quickly dashed to the scene. There is was a demon devouring the flesh of a fallen solider. "Priestess what are you doing here?" "Stand down do not make any movements this demon tracks its pray with movement." Kikyo slowly edged forward. The soldiers watched as the razor sharp teeth searched for something to clench them in and tear. Kikyo was so close to the demon that she could reach out and touch it. She slowly reached in her sleeve; the demon heard her movements and lunges toward her. The soldiers watch as the woman places a seal on the demon right before its teeth touch her. Right before their eyes they watch as the demon turns into a little wolf. It is a new born cub with a little spiky gray hair.

They awe in amazement as they approach her, she picks the wolf up and places it on her shoulder were it curls and rubs against her cheeks. "I will raise him as my own" Kikyo scans the area as she tends to the fallen soldiers. She stays and helps around the village for a couple of days when she continues on wondering aimlessly into the Feudal world. Days after the incident Inuyasha and the gang hear up about what had happened and quickly rush to village. To their surprise everything seemed normal no one was screaming or fighting. Everything was peaceful as if none of the rumors were true. "What the heck is going on I thought there was sighting of a wolf demon here?" Sango ask turning to Maruko who seemed as much as dazed.

Kagome turns to Inuyasha and explains that it would be better to ask someone. Inuyasha who is very disappointed that he didn't get to fight a demon jumps on top of hut and yells, "What the hell is going on here we heard that there was a sighting of a demon now where the hell is this demon so I can get rid of it." All the villagers look at each other in dismay when the group hears the sound of something calling them. Sango points to man who is sticking his head out a hut. "Please follow me here I will tell you about the demon." They all enter waiting to hear what the story is, "I am Jinko chief of this village" the man said looking at each of the group members equally. "To hell who you are I just want to know where the damn demon is" Inuyasha blurts out. "I'm sorry but the demon is gone, that woman technically slayed it."

"Women what women can do that?" Maroku asked. "She was some priestess carrying a bow she came to the village and left about three days ago." Inuyasha's heart leapt out of its captive holding when he heard the description. "Kikyo" he whispered to himself, "No, she is died she died 50 years ago." "What was her name and where was she headed?" Jinko looked up at Inuyasha seeing what looked like anger in his eyes. "I am sorry young man she did not mention her name to me and her destination is unknown. All I know is she came from the east you might want to try the villages over there to see if they have any information."


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha quickly leapt out of the hut indicating to everyone that they were leaving. After bidding farewell to the chief and thanking him for the information they quickly darted after Inuyasha. They reached the outskirts of Kaede's village as Inuyasha stood there looking at the village lost into deep thought. Kagome slowly approaches him trying to startle him. "Excuse me but what did this priest have anything to do with you? Why are we back here?" Inuyasha still stood there in silence watching the village as some sort of statue protecting if from harm.

He suddenly broke the silence; "I need to talk to Kaede" he quickly darts off to the village leaving the rest of the gang to helplessly catch up." "Ahh Inuyasha what a pleasant surprise I didn't know that you still cared for me this much to come back and see me. Where is Kagome and the others." As soon as Kaede asked Kirara landed in front of the hut. They could hear that they were already deep in conversation. "I went to the village in the west today and I learned that a priestess with a bow killed the demon. If his description of her is accurate than can it be Kikyo?" "Kikyo?" Kagome repeats and turns Maroku and Sango with question in her eyes. "You must be mistaken Inuyasha but there are a lot of priestess who use bow and arrows and have long black hair." Kaede objects. "Shut up I know it is her somehow my heart is telling me it is." Kaede could see the light in Inuyasha's eyes light up just the way they did 50 years ago.

She couldn't hold it back anymore she could not keep true love away from them. "Inuyasha I made a startling discovery today. I came back from picking herbs and saw a women standing in the middle of the village she looked lost yet so complete. I walked up to her thinking it was a dream when it was her. My sister has returned she came here to see you only to see that you were no longer here. She held her hatred for you all this time and couldn't bear to see you at the thought that you two could never be together. She has changed since the last time. I do not know how or why she is back. BUT KIKYO HAS RETURNED!" Any emotions that Inuyasha held bottled up inside came shooting out of him like fireworks.

His world starting spinning and everything became heavy as if his legs were about to break off and his arms were no longer there. He waited 50 years to see here again, touch her again, see her smile, take in her scent, tell her she is beautiful, embrace her, kiss her and tell her how much he misses and loves her still. Without his brain reacting he ran out the hut as fast as his legs could carry him and trying to catch up her hoping in any way to find the women he loved; he had to make sure that this wasn't a dream that Kaede was not playing some sick joke on him. Kagome was startled to see Inuyasha run out like that she has never seen his eyes filled with such desire and the speed he was picking up was more than playing around.

She and the others enter the hut as Kaede places down tea knowing very well that Kagome heard the conversation. They all sat in silence waiting for Inuyasha to return any time soon. Kagome broke the silence because the voice in her head was tired of holding the question in, "Kaede-sama who is this Kikyo person?" Kaede knew this was coming and felt no need to lie to the young miko. "Kikyo is my older sister." They all gasp as if that answer was the last thing they expected. "She is a very beautiful young lady how does she keep her features so young if she is older than you…I mean not that you look old or anything" Maroku quickly implied.

Kaede sighed, "The truth is Kikyo onee-sama died 50 years ago to Naraku's trap." This time the groups gasp got bigger and longer. Sango moved the hands from her mouth, "How is she alive now?" "I do not know I just discovered today that she was brought back to life. The origin of this still unknown and the person behind it is also a mystery. Kagome sat there taking it all in, "What does she have to with Inuyasha? Why is he so set out on finding her? Were they best friends growing up? I find it very hard to believe that a demon and a priestess could be friends." Kaede begins her long explanation to the three of them:


	6. Chapter 6

**Inuyasha and Kikyo were connected 50 years ago. Kikyo was the chosen miko to guard the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of the four souls) because of her duties she was not allowed to be like the other girls her age. I always saw her as like an empty shell even though she smiled I knew that wasn't a real smile. She hid herself of any emotions afraid that if any demon finds her weakness they will use it against her. **

**She always held strong no matter what even if death was presented in front of her she shall no quiver or it would be a failure on her. She also felt like an outcast she didn't have time for friends because she was too busy fighting off demons and protecting villagers without anything in return and all they did was come to her when they wanted something done. She felt incomplete I know deep down she yearned for happiness to be able to run the meadows as the wind blows her hair and the sun touches her smooth white skin. I envied her but at the same time I pitied her she deserved better. **

**Day and night she would fight to protect the jewel and every time she would kill the demon and be tainted with its blood. Then suddenly Inuyasha learned about the jewel and started to pursue after it. Time after time my sister would stop Inuyasha by pinning him to a tree. I never understand why she would never kill him when she got the chance. He watched her as she slowly began to change. Every afternoon she would go bathe not because she was dirty but to get the demon stench off her. Then one afternoon she went out alone to pursue him and like always he watched her from a distance they had a long talk and I feel after that talk something in her changed. For the first time in 10 years had I seen my sister smile. **

**She looked really happy and she even tried make up on and she looked even more beautiful than ever. That mask that she was wearing around her face began to shatter as the true Kikyo began to show her face. I learned that over time both of them have fallen in love. Madly in love with each other; they could not spend a day without each other. It was like they both completed each other. But all of us knew that a half demon and a priestess can not be together when Kikyo suggested that Inuyasha use the jewel to become a full fledge human and with that he can purify the jewel and it would sees to exist and if that were to happen then she would be a normal human being. **

**Inuyasha agreed he loved Kikyo and wanting nothing more than to be with her he was willing to give up his demon powers to marry Kikyo and give her everything she wanted. He had his doubts because he was afraid he couldn't protect her without his powers but soon came to realize that this is what he wanted. At this time my sister was treating a bandit that was badly wounded in a nearby cave. No one knew of her intentions but she could not leave him to die even if he was an evil man his name was Onigumo. He loved Kikyo as well but always thought of dirty thoughts with her. She reassured me that he would not be able to move his arms and legs again and that she loved Inuyasha and that they were going to be together I was more than excited. **

**Onigumo let demons devour his body so he can finally have the jewel and Kikyo. With that chain of event that evil being Naraku was made thus his plan sprung into action. On that day that he was supposed to be turned human Inuyasha struck at Kikyo and stole the Jewel for himself. In Inuyasha's case Kikyo betrayed him and that is what made him steal it. In anger at each other Kikyo conjured the last bit of her strength and shot the arrow at him pinning him to the tree. She did not kill him but put him to eternal sleep. As for her she requested that we burn her body with the Shikon no Tama so no evil could get it. But little upon knowing that Naraku played a trap on them disguising himself as each of them and bringing them to hate each other. Thus now Kikyo is back and Inuyasha must find her.**

"Aw in the end they both died loving each other and hating each other for 50 years" Sango says wiping away a tear. "I never knew Inuyasha went through all that. Oh man poor Inuyasha." Kagome thought to herself. "Kagome what is the matter? Is something wrong?" Sango asks in concern. "It's just when I first released Inuyasha from the tree he looked deep into my eyes and I could swear he was searching my soul and I could barely hear him but he called me…Kikyo.

And now I know why it was her that locked him up in that tree for 50 years. But one thing I don't get it is if he was pinned to that tree for 50 years by the women he loved why did he have such a peaceful expression." "If I remember correctly the last words he uttered were, "Why did it end up like this why? Even though it did and you betrayed me Kikyo…I…still…love…you" and with that he slept with love on his mind."


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha jumped tree branch from tree branch not caring about all the cuts and splinters he was getting. His heart was beating ten times faster, his pulse racing, and his thoughts clouded he felt no pain upon any injuries that occurred to him. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment was to find Kikyo.

As she walked slowly seeing the sun fade behind the horizon and the cold chill air splashing against her face as ice cold water she needed to find shelter soon. She didn't know how long she has been walking for but her feet throbbed in pain and the cold night air made every inch of her body sore. She needed to get out of the night before anything would sense her she needed to rest to regain the lost energy. She walked continuously searching for any protection when the pelts of raindrops begun to splatter on the floor.

It only took but a mere second before the droplets turned into an outrage pouring. Now the foggy weather made it even harder to find shelter. Much of them were too small probably made by an animal and then abandoned. She found a small opening between two trees the top was covered so nothing would fall on her but the sides would let the cold air in. She had no choice but to take it she had to leave the rain because she could not take the chance of getting sick.

She sat there as she watched the pouring rain take over the earth turning it into mucky mud causing the earthworms to dance as the rain turned the soil inside out. She pitied any animal or human who was stuck out in this kind of weather. She sat there watching the rain when suddenly she felt a drop fall on her cheek. The feeling sent a chill up her spine and she remembered how long it has been since she last felt rain.

_Flashback_

_She killed the last demon and was about to go when she grabbed the side of her body blood slowly crept out of the new opening. She was done with her job, no, not yet she wasn't done there was still one more. It was hiding behind the tree not making attempts to lunge at her but she didn't want to take the chance. She once again hid the pain behind her mask and readied the bow, arrow pointing straight toward the tree. "Why don't you come out and quit hiding" she yelled pulling the bow back further._

"_I have no intention of fighting a mere human." "I am not a just a mere human" in that moment Kikyo felt something as she lowered her bow and begun to walk away. The pain came once again and she grabbed her side dropping her weapon and falling onto the muddy earth. Inuyasha jumps down and bends down to pick the woman's face from the muddy ground._

_He wipes away whatever dirt she had on her face with his robe. "Kikyo onee-sama, Lady Kikyo where are you? Answer us Kikyo onee-same" Inuyasha heard the voices of the villagers coming closer. He places Kikyo down and jumps to safety. There you are Kikyo onee-sama lets go back to the village now. Kikyo turns to face the cloudy sky, "Why did he not kill me when he had the chance?"_

_End of Flashback_

At that moment a smile crept onto her face, "Why am I remembering you when I am trying to forget you ha I'm so stupid." Kikyo rises as she lets her cover up robe fall to the floor beside her, she feels a sense of relief as the heavy soaking cloth falls to her side. She puts her foot out as the water covers it like a bunch of termites on wood. She pushes the rest of her body out into the water as she lets the rain cover her drenching her in water.

She doesn't care right now at this very moment she is carefree she is as light as a feather for once in her life she is FREE. She moves her hands in a secret dance ritual carefully making sure her body is not off beat. She moves like a flame on a candle stick everything must be precise or it would ruin it all. She stops and reaches for the ribbon that ties her hair and loosens it just enough so that she can shake it off and it gets carried off by the wind.

"Shit because of all this rain I am losing her scent" Inuyasha still dashing forward. He comes to a stop as he puts all his senses to the test hoping anything would help shed some light on his situation. Nothing…he would not give it he has to try harder. Then he was doing something he had never done before in his life he was praying, "God come on give me a sign I not only want to find her I NEED to find her please help me." His eyes shut harder he was hoping the rain would stop and the sun light would guide him to her.

Something seemed to be crawling on his face it was tickling his nose and rubbing against his cheeks he opens his eyes to his a white cloth across his face. He grabs it and is about to release it when he looks down to take a better look at it. "This is Kikyo's ribbon" he quickly jolts forward racing as if it was the end of the world. Then finally he sees a figure moving in the rain he jumps to get a better look. There, there right in front of him was the most beautiful women in the world moving one with the rain and the wind. Inuyasha dazed at her beauty, her skin, her smile, her hair, her eyes, the way her nose curled when rain would land on it, her scrunched up eyebrows, her movements, but through it all he could see her freedom.

He stood there taking the reality of what was in front of him. Too scared to move for he might lose this vivid dream but resisting the urge to run to her and hold her with all his might. He caves, he jumps the branch and lands on the ground she is still unaware of his presences her back toward him and she raises one arm into the air letting the rain soak her sleeves and the cooling water trickles down her forearm. She suddenly feels something wrap around her waist and pull her close to her. She looks down to see a familiar robe. He grabs her tightly afraid to let go pulling her closer to her putting his cheek on her back. He faintly hears her heartbeat but even though they are both soaking wet he can feel the warmth of their bodies.

She loosens her body and lets the young man caress her all the while his arms squeezing around her tighter. She did not fight the urge that he is squeezing her so hard but yet enjoys the moment that he is holding her after 50 years. If she could she would rather stay like this for the next 50 years if she could. She feels him loosen but not completely let go of her. She turns around to face the face in which she hasn't seen in forever. Tears' streaming down his face but it was hard to tell which was the rain and which were his tears. She could fell tears welding in her eyes and she gave up the resistant to hold it back.

It has been 50 years since she was able to cry and now she had the perfect reason too, so she did. She sobbed holding him closer refusing to let the pain in her knuckles make her let go. She was wrong before this feeling that she is feeling was the true meaning of being free. He pulls her away and locks eyes with her. He stares deep into her brown orbs afraid that if he blinks she might disappear. She can see him slowly move in closer and closer, she sees the gap between them getting smaller and she knows damn well that she doesn't give a damn. He leans closers until he can feel his lips touching hers.

He presses harder into the kiss forgetting no, not caring about the air he pushes harder feeling her through this kiss. This kiss defied the 50 years torn from them. This kiss showed every ounce of love the two had for each other, this kiss showed the world that NO ONE can tear them apart. They both pull away out of breath and exhausted. "Why are you here?" Kikyo starts as sees Inuyasha's gaze won't leave hers. "That is my line what are you doing here I thought you died?" Kikyo felt hurt as his words, "You come here to kiss me and then ask why I am back? It seems that you do not want me around?"

She the anger build up in his eyes, "that is not what I meant I am glad you are back with me but I was just wondering how?" She smiled, "lets get out of the rain we are both soaking." Inuyasha knew that is how Kikyo is always worrying about others before herself. They both take a seat where Kikyo found shelter. "Kikyo there was never a day I didn't think about you." She smiled once again leaning in closer and gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled away satisfied that kiss would answer any of his questions.

They sat in silence as they watched the dark rain clouds roll on by and show the twilight sky. "The stars are shining awfully bright tonight I have forgotten how beautiful it really can be" Inuyasha turns to face her as he pulls her into his arms. He wraps his arms around and her back settles on his chest as he lay her head down on his shoulder. He places a kiss on her cheek, "Tonight the stars are like my heart…they are happy and that is why they are shining bright." They both look up to sky remembering how 50 years ago this is what they used to do.

"Get some rest Kagome I don't think Inuyasha is coming back" Sango says fluffing up her pillow. Kagome was looking out the window not listening to her friend. "I am worried about him what if something happened to him?" "This is Inuyasha we are talking about first thing tomorrow morning we will go looking for him I am sure he hasn't gotten far from the rain." Kagome agreed and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha turned slowly to look at Kikyo who fell asleep in his arms.

He longed for this moment for so long there was no way he was going to ruin it, but he had a bad feeling that Kagome was going to be mad. He dared not make the slightest movement for he might awaken this gorgeous woman. He held her close as he also drifted to sleep holding each other for warmth. The sun was slowly rising as Kagome and the rest of the gang head out to find Inuyasha. "_I can sense him just over there"_ Kagome stated. They walked in and were shocked at what they saw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update got so much stuff on my mind. I hope you like this I mean I know I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just this story.**

**This story is entirely made up it is not based on any anime/manga episodes or chapters**

**INUYASHA AND KIKYO FOREVER!!**

Kagome edged closer as the blurred figure behind the tree branch grew closer and

closer. Kagome was scared of what she might find, what if he is with that Kikyo or what if he is injured and had to find shelter last night? All these crazy thoughts ran through her mind as she ran to the tree not caring that she was leaving Sango and Maroku behind. "Oh Inuyasha please be okay please" Kagome thought in her mind as she finally reached the opening.

She poked her head inside to see just Inuyasha lying there huddled in a ball, he as breathing and looked so innocent as he slept. Kagome walked closer as she took in the site of the hanyo in front of her. "He is so cute and peaceful like a little puppy sleeping" she laughed at her comment. She crouched down beside him and she placed a hand on his cheek. She wanted to lie down next to him just to take in the moment when she suddenly felt him nuzzle her hand. She blushed as he sleeping from grabbed her and embraced her in his arms.

She wanted to cry out but her other half what telling her to shut up because she waited so long for him to do this. She shook nervously as his body began to push her closer. His eyes were still close it almost seemed as if he was sleep walking without the walking he was just doing what he was dreaming. Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha pulled her closer they were inches from each other faces. Kagome heard him mumble sweet nothings but she never expected to hear him say what he just said, Kikyo…I love you" right before there lips touch Kagome pulled out. "What the hell I am not her shit Inuyasha SIT" she yelled at Inuyasha slammed to the floor beneath him and woke up on impact.

"What the…Kagome why did you do that?" She clenched her fist and slammed them to her side hitting the edge of her skirt. "Shut up SIT SIT SIT" she said as she stomped out the opening. She passed Sango and Maroku as she grumbled, "The nerve of that ergg who the hell does he think I am. I am not her I am ME I am Kagome." Shippo jumped onto the bicycle basket, "Kagome are you okay what is the matter what did Inuyasha do to you?" Inuyasha picked him self up, "What the hell is her problem I didn't even do anything and she is already implanting my face the ground" his eyes widened in shock as her realized that he was alone.

He looked around do one last scan of his surroundings making sure he didn't miss presence anywhere, "Where is Kikyo?" He exited the opening and dashed outside almost colliding with Miroku. He snapped his head back and forth continuing to look and hoping to find any sign of his lover. "Inuyasha I do not know what you did to make Kagome mad but I think you should apologize to her. She was worried sick about you last night and woke us up extra early so we can go find you and this is the thanks you give to her for caring so much about you."

Inuyasha heard what he said but his focus was on finding anything that can lead him closer to Kikyo. Nothing, the air, the forest, the world gave him no sign of her. It was as if she disappeared into the air but Inuyasha wasn't about to give up even though he didn't have a scent of her he was going to continue on forward to find her. His thoughts and actions were disturbed as Sango's voice was heard, "Inuyasha…did you here Miroku you have to go apologize to Kagome." He swung his body around in a full 360 and saw Kagome standing by her bicycle grabbing the handles as is she was going to twist them right off. Shippo was trying to calm her down but nothing seemed to be working. "First he goes after a girl he left behind 50 years ago, he is out all night, I don't even want to know what they were doing if they found each other, and now that I find he tries to kiss me and call me someone else who does he think he is the nerve off that…" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone standing in front of her.

She looked up and met the golden eyes of Inuyasha. "Look Kagome whatever I did do you to make you mad I didn't mean it at all. It was a mistake and it is my fault." "Didn't mean it at all, it was a mistake" those words echoed in her head. "I have to find her" he was about to jump off when he felt her grab his kimono by the sleeve. "I forgive you, but wherever you go we go. We are all part of this team and what if we come across any jewel shards?" Inuyasha wanted to protest they would only slow him down but the fact that if he did come across any jewel shards then he surely wouldn't find them. He mustered up a nod and jumped on the nearest tree branch.

He thought looking from higher ground would be better. He realized that he would wonder up ahead much faster than the rest and had to slow so the rest of them would catch up. He never took his eyes of the numerous trees and continues walk way hoping to find her perched somewhere.

Kikyo continued to walk as the sun begin to peek its head over the horizon. She felt bad that she left Inuyasha there without telling him but her journey was to find Naraku and make him pay for all the pain that he has caused on her. Kikyo realized that she was being selfish but she made an oath to herself and maybe after all this is done she will be Inuyasha once again. I guess you wouldn't call her selfish because she was not only doing this for herself but she was doing it for Inuyasha. She smiled as she remembered last night being held by him again made her body tense, the smell of his skin still lingers on her. The warmth of his lips pressing against hers made the mere thought of Naraku disappear from her thoughts as if he never existed.

Kiyoshi rubbed his head against her cheeks as Kikyo snapped back to reality. She picked the runt wolf from her shoulder as she laid it across her forearm rubbing his small gray fur as it stood up from her stroking. She liked the name Kiyoshi is stood for everything she was. Kiyoshi meant pure and that is exactly what a priestess is. She placed him down on the floor in order for him to walk. Kiyoshi was no different than Kirara. It is able to transform into a big demon but ever since in Kikyo's care it has shown no sign of hurting anyone. Kikyo continued to walk despite the fact of stopping at any villages only to gather needed supplies or help out with the wounded she continued her endless journey till she was face to face with Naraku. She didn't have any where specific to go but she knew once Naraku (or Onigumo) found out of her presence they would surely come to her or either sends her a sign to come to them.

"Father you have ordered to look into the magical mirror?" the little girl with white hair walked up to Naraku. He had a bad feeling in his heart and he thought he should check on Inuyasha and his pathetic group. An image of them shown on the mirror the little girl looked up to Naraku as his eyes never left the mirror. Naraku eyes the mirror hoping to find what they were up to it has been far too long since he has heard or seen any disturbance from them he started to get bored. Just as he was about to push the mirror away his eyes widened as if fear struck him the gut. "What…" he growled as Kanna looked up to see anger form on his face.

"It looks like that wretched witch Kikyo is alive. How can this be? This is not possible." He pulls the mirror from his daughters hand as he rises to his feet. The anger building inside of him he could feel it and he could feel his heart giving off an unusual warm feeling. "Dammit this worthless human heart it has come to realize her presence." He grabbed his chest area trying to fight back the feeling; "How the hell is she alive" she passes the mirror back to Kanna pacing back and forth. "I will kill her myself and I have the perfect way it will end just as it did 50 years ago I will make sure Inuyasha kills her…again" his evil laugh could be heard throughout his castle.

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hello everyone please make sure you review this it would make me feel better. Don't worry I am working on my next chapter now too, so it should be up real soon. Love you all. Thisiswhatever **


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO THERE FANFICTIONERS HOW IS EVERYBODY? WELL GUESS WHAT TIME OF YEAR IT IS…YES IT IS TIME TO FINALLY UPDATE TIME WOOHOOO. ANYWAYS HERE IT GOES…I AM STILL GETTING THE GOOD PART SO KEEP YOUR PANTS ON (NO REALLY DO) AND READ AND REVIEW. TRUST ME THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD…HOPEFULLY….WELL I WILL LET YOU JUDGE**

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET ****I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. GOT IT,GET IT, GOOD.**

Inuyasha and the gang continued to press forward unaware of the hardships that they were about to face. Kikyo continued to walk when she saw a group of women running toward her out of the forest woods, "Help us please my grand-daughter is injured" Without reaction Kikyo quickly ran with the women to where she saw the girl lying down. She tried looking for any major injuries but could find none. As she examined the girl the forest around her became dark and foggy and she could sense demonic aura. She sighed, "Naraku I thought you would be a little more entertaining" the air around her seemed to laugh in an evil way. "Oh I can be" the voice called suddenly the women and the little girl grabbed her and before Kikyo could muster the knowledge of what happened her world went black.

Inuyasha continues to jump from tree to tree as he sniffs the air with his nose. His golden eyes holding the fire of anger behind them, "Shit" he curses to himself, what kind of predicament as he gotten himself into. He cared about Kagome he truly did but he knew his heart belonged to Kikyo, "You have me now" Kagome's voice rang through his head. Yes, he wasn't alone anymore because of Kagome and he was also free because of her but deep down the strings of his heart ached at the thought of letting go of Kikyo. His mind could certainly forget Kikyo but his heart can not.

He looked back to see his "group" desperately try to keep up. If it wasn't for them he would surely have been much farther ahead. "Inuyasha we have to stop we need to rest and get water Kirara can't go on much longer like this" Sango called out snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Inuyasha nodded he was not happy with the idea but he knew that the rest of them needed to regain their energy besides they weren't all half demon. They found a peaceful creek where they all gathered themselves.

Maroku walked over to Inuyasha whose was pacing back and forth hoping that the rest of them would hurry up. Inuyasha stopped frantically walking when he heard Maroku speak. "Inuyasha I do not see the rush in this. If she is back alive that doesn't mean she is going anywhere anytime soon. Are mission is stop Naraku and get all the sacred jewel shards." Inuyasha glared at Maroku knowing damn well they had to stop Naraku and get the jewel shards but what hit him the most was what he said about Kikyo, "You don't get it once Naraku finds out Kikyo is alive he is most likely going to kill her. I will not fail her I refuse to let that bastard Naraku touch her in anyway. I want to make sure she doesn't have to fight anymore. All she ever wanted was to live a normal life; all I ever wanted was to live one with her too. It is not only that I HAVE to stop Naraku I NEED to stop him, this is personal now" you could sense the venom in his words.

Inuyasha bowed his head and clenched his fist as he lowered his voice, "Do you know what it feels like loving someone so much and having them taken away from you…" Maroku was silent sure he flirted with just about every girl he saw but he never real knew love well there was Sango but he hadn't had her ripped away from him. He thought of the mere thought of losing Sango and for a spilt second got exactly what Inuyasha was feeling. "…I will not lose her again."

Inuyasha turned to leave as Sango and Kagome walked over to them indicating that they were ready to leave. Maruko perched himself on Kirara's back and they were off. All the while Maroku stared blankly at Inuyasha, "I understand now Inuyasha just exactly how much this girl meant to you, why you are in such a need to find her. You lost her 50 years ago and even through that time gap you still loved her. Even after Naraku tricked you into both killing each other; I understand because I would go mad and kill if I lost Sango but I cannot help but feel sorry for Kagome. What are you going to do now that you finally have her? What will happen to Kagome?"

Maroku turned his gaze at Kagome who automatically knew he was looking at her. "What's the matter Maroku?" she asked in confusion. Maroku bowed his head and nodded telling her that it was nothing.

Kikyo opened her eyes to find herself in a room, it was dark and it smelled of dead decaying carcasses. She arose to her feet to find herself alone and defenseless. Kiyoshi was missing she was wondering if the demons grabbed him or if he managed to escape, she also wondering what happened to her bow and arrows. She looked around her surrounding even though she could see the wall the room looked as if it went on forever.

She had no choice but to continue to walk forward the room was dimly light but there were no sign of any windows. The floors creaked as she took another step on the old wooden floor you can also see the dust rising as her foot lifted and landed with each step. In a matter of minutes Kikyo was coughing and shielding her eyes from the now floating dust. She walked and she walked and she walked it seemed as if she would be walking forever for no matter how long of far she walked the path in front of her would never stop.

At this moment Kikyo was desperate to hear a sound and sound besides the strides of her own step, the light breathe coming out her mouth, the flapping of her kimono sleeve, and the creaking of the steps any longer of this silence can drive a man mad. There… she heard something she was sure she heard something it sounded like laughter in the distance. For a moments time nothing could be heard but the silence slicing the air around her causing a chill to trickle down her back and then it would start up again. This time she heard water it sounded as if something was gliding across the water she assumed it was a boat. But a boat inside a house that was impossible.

She continued to walk when in the far distant she saw it her freedom. There stood an old rusty door with cobwebs and dust engulfing the door almost looking as if it wasn't there. As she got closer she realized just how old the door was it looked as if wasn't used in years. She finally arrived in front of it now being used to the death lingering in the air she ran her hand over the door sending most of the dust in the air while the rest fell to the ground. She also pulled the cobwebs from the door as she did so she was shocked to see the doors condition.

There on the body of the door were claw marks and gashes that looked to be caused by a knife or something sharp tipped. The claws and deep engraving were all over the door, it almost looked like someone was trying to get into the door by breaking it down. Then another thought crossed her mind what if something was trying to get out of this place. She stepped away from the door as she got a better look at the beaten but unmoved door.

Another electrifying chill went down her back this time it wasn't from the cold air or the thought of this place no, it was from the eerie voice that spoke to her. "Kikyo…Kikyo" she spun around analyzing the room expecting to see where and who the voice was coming from. She did a full spin but saw no one, "You can not see me…for I am everything." She knew it wasn't a person that talked she looked directly at the door having a strange feeling that it was the one speaking to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here goes another update I stayed up till like 2 am writing this for all my lovely fans out I would like to thank you all. This is all happening because of you guys. Enjoy.**

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET ****I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. GOT IT,GET IT, GOOD.**

"Yes, Kikyo look at me look at how I have turned out. You may not remember me" Kikyo stared at the door in confusion it oddly seemed to her that she knew what it was talking about yet didn't know what she was talking about. "I am the door you should have taken 50 years ago."

Kikyo's eyes widened in fear, this path she was walking that seemed to go on forever was the 50 year gap that she never had. "I should have taken this path?" she said out loud. "Yes, this is what your future should have been like but you were a fool." Before Kikyo could protest the door starts to glow and she hears a loud thud. As the dust cleared and the bright light dimmed it revealed a now slightly open door. Kikyo stood there shock over-flowing her body, should she take the door or is it a trap?

"Enter me and see what your life could have been like 50 years ago if you hadn't died" She debated in her mind if she should enter did she really want to see what her life was like if she hadn't died? What if it is not what he planned to be? What if it showed her protecting the jewel until she died and Kaede took her place? She turned around to look down the now completely dark path she took before and ahead of her to the door now open. Before she entered she asked, "Why are you so scratched up and beaten? Has someone else tried to enter my door?"

The door let out a chuckle, "Not just anymore but that half demon that accompanies your lonely heart. He has tried to bring you back and relive that day hoping that you two would have the future you planned but all has failed. I have not seen that demon for almost 48 years." Kikyo's shoulder slumped down the thought of Inuyasha giving up on her hurt even though it was just the Inuyasha that lived in her heart. She took a step forward and placed her hand on the now open door.

Her fingers were inside the open door while her fist cupped the edge and begin to slowly creek it open. She walks in to a beautiful meadow with different colored flowers growing in every direction. Kikyo felt strange the tightening in her stomach told her she had been her before. She looked around trying to figure out how she knew this place. She searched high and she searched low walking into the endless valley. Her eye caught a hold of something, something white and black and maybe red. She spun her head to the figure to see herself standing there as if waiting for someone.

"What…the…" she whispered at the wind carried her words away. She stood there watching herself, she took a step forward and then another and another. Every step was carefully taken as if afraid she might fall and startle the imposter in front of her, "Who are you?" she calls out to the image in front of her. But the imposter seems unfazed by her presence she stands there as if she didn't hear any voices. Now Kikyo was standing behind her the woman made no movements as the real Kikyo behind there made it obvious she was there. "I asked who you were" Kikyo reaches out to touch the woman but her hand goes right through her and out the other end.

Kikyo retracts her arm back full speed trying to figure out what just happened. She once again tries to touch the figure but her hand goes right through her. It feels as if she was trying to grab air and lock it in her hand no matter how hard she tried she could not. She walks around the figure and stares at her features. She reaches out and tries to touch the girl's cheek. She looks at herself forgetting how she looked like. It has been so long since she was able to look at her face well face to face.

She saw how sad her face looked, how her age was kicking in and the worry lines outlined every inch. Her eyes looked puffy as if she hadn't gotten any sleep and her hair was tied up in it usual manner. She felt sorry for the face in front of her, she could feel the pain of this person just by looking at her face and then she remembered that she was looking at herself. She didn't like the way she looked, this person looked too sad and lonely it seemed as if she was carrying the world on her shoulders and she had no time for herself.

Kikyo could see right through, the act that she was putting on the act that she maybe a miko and she maybe tough but she could see the pain of being alone and just wanting a normal life plastered all over her face. She steps back to take a look at how her body was, she wasn't the one to complain because her body was okay well hidden behind the miko clothing. Her eyes grew in shock as she saw herself in front of her take out the Shikon no Tama. "This…this is the day 50 years ago" just as the sentence escaped her mouth she heard an all too familiar voice. "Kikyo…Kikyo I am here"

The real Kikyo turns to face the person in which the voice came from to see Inuyasha running full speed on all fours to her. She turns to face her old self to see that pain and anguish that outlined her face disappear and all the emotion that were held back released just by the sight of this demon. She wasn't the girl that Kikyo just saw 2 minutes go, no, this was a whole new Kikyo a Kikyo that she was afraid to show. She smiled at the thought of how much of an effect Inuyasha had on her.

She was truly free when she was with him, she didn't have to put on a charade just to be noticed by him, he loved her for her. For once she didn't have to be the miko that everyone wanted her to be because when she was with Inuyasha he made her feel like an everyday person. Inuyasha finally reached Kikyo and quickly embraced her and she returned the hug. Kikyo stood there watching as the heat enveloped her body as well. Oh how she missed Inuyasha, how she wish she could feel his arms around her protecting her like any man would for the woman they loved.

He pulled away and without the slightest hint bent down and kissed the woman in his arms. She pulled away and rested her head on his chest as he pulled her closer. "Kikyo…I made my decision and I chose to be with you. I am willing to become human so you and I can be together forever." The real Kikyo's head jerked up so fast that it felt it could fall off her shoulders at that moment.

She could not believe what she was hearing that was his decision but why are they doing this now? Naraku should have shown up and destroyed this blissful moment. She eyed the valley making sure that he was no where around. The eerie voice from before now returned as the world around her was on pause, the bees stopping buzzing and butterflies froze in place and the two lovers in front of her made no movements as the voice spoke, "Child this is what was supposed to happen 50 years ago…this is your past…this is what should have been but never has been."

The voice disappeared and the world begun to move again. The old Kikyo reached into her kimono sleeve and took out the jewel shard, she watched as Inuyasha eyed it with desire. "Are you sure that is what you want. I do not want to be the reason you regret losing your powers" her voice didn't sound as her usual voice. Inuyasha stood there rethinking his idea, "If I become human how will I know I will be able to protect you Kikyo? How will I be able to slice demons in half without my claws? How will I sense danger with my powers? How will I jump from tree to tree with my powers? How will I hear danger without my demon ears? How will I smell blood lingering in the air without my demon powers?

No, none of that matter now because I have you…Kikyo. In order to give all that up to be with you it is well worth it. I do want to be human and to be with you. I want to have a house by the end of the countryside. A house we will build together and together we will manage. We will find food together and we will raise our children together and fill that house with love. I want nothing more than to see you happy and I want no one else to tell that I love besides you, I do not want a house that we do not build together, I do not want anymore lonely nights, and I want nothing more than to wake up every morning with you by my side."

Both the old and real Kikyo had tears in their eyes. The real Kikyo felt her heart drop as she fell to her knees crying, oh how she wished this was her life, how she wished that Naraku never showed his ugly face into their lives, how she could be lying in Inuyasha's arms as she watched her children grow up and leave out into the world. How in her final moments on this earth she would have her loving husband in whom she loved in lifetimes ago and lifetimes to come cradle her as he told her how much he loved her and that they would find each other in their next life and wish her a safe trip to Heaven and reminding her that he will search for eternity until he finds his angel once again in their new home in the sky.

She let out a cry that could make any person's heart sink into sadness, she lets the pain and tears of 50 years spew out of her body and she slammed the dirt ground below her hating every moment that Naraku ruined. Her fist throbbed at each impact, her body shook and her eyes burned as a side of Kikyo that she never knew she had exposed itself to the cruel world. She listened as the jewel started to take effect and turn the man she deeply loved into human she could hear through the jewels power coursing through his body; Inuyasha still whispered I love you to the woman in front of him.

Even though his mouth was not saying it his entire body and soul were screaming it and Kikyo heard ever last one of them. She continued to let all the pain course through her body as they exited her either from her agonizing tears, the vigorous shaking of her body or the powerful blows that her hands were presenting to the earth. She blamed all her problems on the one person in whom she hated the most the man that ruined what could have been the most special moment in her life, the man that did ruin her life. She hated being here she hated seeing what could have been, she was tired that there was so many could've, should've, and would'ves.

She hated Naraku with every fiber of her being she hated him so much that sending him to hell wasn't good enough. She hated to see this dark feeling lingering in her but she had no choice she could not help but harbor this hatred for it hits her now just why she cant live with Naraku still out there.


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO PEOPLE I AM HERE FOR ANOTHER UPDATE ON THIS STORY…SORRY ABOUT BEING SO LATE IT JUST THAT MY LAPTOP HAS BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH I MEAN I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH WORK AND SCHOOL AND ALL THAT I JUST HAVE THE HARDEST TIME FINDING TIME TO UPDATE AND I HAVE LIKE A TRILLION OTHER STORIES BECAUSE NOW IN BETWEEN MY COLLEGE CLASSES AND WORK I AM WRITING MY STORIES OUT ON PAPER AND WAITING TO FINISH WRITING THEM THEN TYPE IT OUT ON MY LAPTOP. WELL DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOU WAITING SO HERE WE GO….**

**DISCLAIMER: REMENBER I DON'T OWN INUYASHA JUST THIS STORY LINE. I JUST WISH KIKYO COMES BACK AT THE END.**

Meanwhile, back with Inuyasha who was desperately trying to find any sign of Kikyo and get his little group to move faster fate seemed to be against him. "Inuyasha wait, wait Inuyasha" Inuyasha turns around to face Kagome waving her arms frantically in the air trying to get his attention. All of them land as they turn their attention to her, "I've got to use the bathroom!"

Inuyasha looked away from her in anger in disgust, "How come you didn't use it at the village there is no bathroom around her" he tries to hide the anger in his voice, "I have to find Kikyo this is taking too long." "That's okay I'm just going to go over there" she points behind the bush. She turns the corner as the distant chatter of Maroku and Sango drown out. She lied she really didn't need to use the bathroom she just needed time to think without having to bounce around on Kirara.

"Gosh what am I doing? How could I let Inuyasha chase after Kikyo? She is supposed to be dead and he loved her 50 years ago! What about me? I love him now and I freed him this isn't fair. What am I going to do? Get yourself together Kagome girl" she tried to fight back the tears but they just kept falling. The thought of Inuyasha leaving her because of Kikyo made it almost impossible to think straight. "I mean she has my soul" she thinks to herself. "I am her reincarnation so I should be no different than her right?

She was talking to herself behind a bush like a mad woman who lost her mind all for a guy well a half demon. She made an oath that she would stay strong and make sure Inuyasha would still be with her. I mean any sane person in love would fight for the man she loved right? "Kagome are you done yet sheesh" she heard Inuyasha cry out annoyed. Right when she got up and wiped the last bit of tears from her eyes she felt a tingling sensation on her arm. She twists her arm to see a huge spider crawling on her arm its beady red eyes staring at her.

She lets out a girly screams and she waves her arms in the air trying to throw it off. Inuyasha's ears perk up as she hears her cries and runs toward her. Forgetting the fact that she went behind the bush to supposedly use the bathroom. "Kagome" he turns to face her as she lunges into his arms, "Oh Inuyasha there was this huge spider" he returns the embrace as he lets out a little chuckle. They both walk back to the rest of the group as Kagome makes her way toward Kirara. "Kagome here ride my back I am sure Kirara is tired carrying so many people" Kagome smiles to herself, "perfect" she thinks to herself.

They continue on their way down the path as Sango and Maruko slow their steps a few paces. "It seems like Inuyasha is in a bit of an ordeal" Miroku whispers to Sango so the keen sense of Inuyasha cannot hear them. "Why do you say that?" Sango whispers back. "It looks like to me that he is stuck between two women he loves" Sango gives him a confused to look Maroku sighs, "I mean between Kagome or Kikyo. His heart is searching for Kikyo but his mind is wandering to Kagome. This is going to be a difficult choice.

I mean if only a man could have both of them" before Maruko could continue Sango slaps in across the face, "Only you would want both women. But I feel Inuyasha and how much he loves Kikyo. And there is the fact the Kikyo also died for him and the fact that she could have killed him but didn't. I mean if I was here I would have struck Inuyasha down the moment I saw him not just seal him to the tree. But then there is Kagome I love her and I cannot stand to see her hurt. Inuyasha has to lose one to gain one I don't think I could ever make a choice like that because if I ever lost you…" she paused as her face turned a deep red.

Maroku lets out a chuckle as he also tries to hide his blush. He stares at Sango as he realizes just how much he truly loves her and what he would do if he was in Inuyasha's position. "Sango my love if I had to pick you or a new love I am certain that I will always pick you" he says to himself smiling. Kagome clung to Inuyasha afraid that is she let go Kikyo would steal him away. "Oh Inuyasha…" she leaned her head into his back taking the sweet smell of his long white hair. "Kagome…are you okay?" Kagome opened her eyes at the sound of his voice she took a second to answer, "Yes" her voice barely a whisper. What was she supposed to say "NO what do you think the man you love is out to find another woman and I might be losing him forever and I can't help but cry to think that I might not have him" she sighs.

Inuyasha could sense that Kagome was not feeling herself but didn't want to press it on further. He knew right now his thoughts were focusing on Kikyo who seemed to vanish into thin air. "Was everything I saw and felt just an illusion? What if Naraku had something to do with this?" Just as the thought of Naraku Inuyasha's body tensed causing Kagome to dig into his back deeper as it got uncomfortable. "I will kill him if he touches Kikyo in anyway"

His mind drifts back to the conversation that him and Kikyo had the other night how she explained how she thought he killed her and how he thought she betrayed him causing to steal the jewel. He hated talking or even thinking about that day, which was the day his entire world was taken from him and just to sit here and act as if nothing happened it sent his stomach into turns and made his blood boil. He was never satisfied no matter how many trees his hit down or how many demons he slayed that empty pit in his heart would never leave and those haunting memories would always come back to show his one weakness.

But he would never let anyone except Kikyo know his weakness for only she knew, she saw and she held his one true weakness.

His body arched as he remember how she told him about Onigumo and how he gave his body to demons therefore, creating Naraku and because of his love for Kikyo he pinned both lovers against each other. He growled as he thought of someone like Naraku loving Kikyo.

**WELL THERE YOU GO SORRY IF IT IS UMMM…HMM CANT DISS MY OWN STORY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I ALREADY TYPED UP THE OTHER CHAPTER SO I AM GOING TO POST IT AFTER THIS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**LIKE I SAID IN MY LAST CHAPTER HERE GOES ANOTHER CHAPTER….ENJOY LOVELIES….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. **

Kikyo's body felt as if a demon tore it apart and no matter what her body would reconnect and the demon would continue to tear it. She watched the scene in front of her. No matter how hard she tried to turn away her eyes were darted back to it as if she didn't watch she might die.

Suddenly the light dims down and Inuyasha's body is lowered to the floor in front of the old Kikyo. "Inuyasha" she calls out as she kneels down besides him. Kikyo stand as she walks over to them only to stare at the new Inuyasha. His clothing and eyes still the same and the smile that made his face so adorable plastered there as if he saved it just for her. But his hair was now a dark color it was as dark and night and it made him look different but all the same handsome.

Kikyo smiled as she remembered the first time she saw him in his human form. "I'm human now Kikyo we can be together." Kikyo's eyes fill with tears as she hugs herself, what made her deserve this punishment?" Tsubaki and her curse that is what made her lose the love of her life; if she thinks about it clearly so many were after her love to tear her apart to make sure she never was happy. This miko position, Tsubaki, Naraku and now her reincarnation Kagome.

Kikyo tightly shut her eyes hoping that she would wake from this bad dream she didn't want to be here anymore just the fact of this never happened made her heart feel as if it could stop beating and right now Kikyo didn't care if it did she just wanted to leave. But no matter how loud she screamed it seemed as if nothing was coming out her mouth. She opened her eyes to see the images in front of her melt away and she was in a world of darkness. It was quiet and all that could be heard was the sobs of Kikyo as she thinks back to what had just happened.

"You see my child that is what could have happened on that day" then the image around her seemed to fast forward and there she is walking with Kaede and then with Inuyasha and there is Kaede again but older. The scene stops and she is now in front of a little house by the countryside it was a beautiful house. It had a little yard with flowers and herbs growing on the side.

The backyard was a huge field with different kinds of plants and a river not to far away. There was Kaede running in the back with…who is that? That little boy she is running with he looks now older than three. Kikyo walks over to them remembering that neither can see her. Kaede looks beautiful her hair longer but still in the same style. This boy he looks so much like Inuyasha…"Raidon come on mommy is home lets go" Kaede calls as she runs to the front of the house." Kikyo follows as she watches the Old Kikyo come up the pathway carrying something in her arms. "That… that is me" she takes a step forward stumbling.

"Mommy….mommy" the little boy cries out as he pulls his hand out of Kaede's and runs toward the old Kikyo. "Ahh my son shh your sister Hina is sleeping" "This is my family…this is what I always wanted" she then heard another voice. She turns to the door as she sees Inuyasha in his human form standing there smiling as he looks upon his little family. He walks past Kikyo and rushes to the old Kikyo and embracing her as he showers her in kisses. He takes the baby from her arms as he leads her inside, "You must have had a long walk in order for Hina to fall asleep come inside and rest I have some tea prepared."

Kikyo was now crying as the tears burned her face this was even more hurtful than the other scene. This was about her family, the one thing she always dreamed of having Inuyasha by her side and starting a family building a house together and having Kaede watch the kids as both of them went out and did their duties only to return home to their children and curl up together every night as they watched the stars fill the night sky.

Once again agonizing cries were let out of Kikyo throat as all her sorrows drowned in her tears and her wails which could send the coldest chill any witches spine. She slammed her fists against the cold earth as if telling it to stop playing to take her back to the darkness. She was done with this little game of torture she was no longer wanting to see the rest.

"Darling no one is to blame but yourself, you did this to yourself, fate dealt you a bad hand but you decided to play on that chance and now you have lost it forever. No one is to blame for your foolish actions but yourself" the eerie voice calls out. "I want to leave now. Take me away I have seen enough" she cries. "I'm sorry but this is what must take place you have entered through and now you must watch as your life folds in front you."

"No please, I can not take anymore, there is so much that I can take" but before she could protest farther she was at another scene this time her children older."

Inuyasha was distracted when he saw something in the trees below him move he stopped jumping as he landed on the ground near the moving object. As soon as everyone caught up he released Kagome from her hold and motioned for everyone to stay put. If it was Kikyo he wanted to confront her alone. Everyone else would just be a distraction he edged closer and he pushed his way past the heavy bushes. There lying in front of him was a demon a small demon.

He walks closer to it to see a small gray wolf no bigger than Kirara when in his normal form. As he stepped closer to the creature his senses kicked in. He lifted his head and there he could smell it…barely but it was there. It was Kikyo she was near by all his searching paid off and he turned his feet the wolf awoke. It walked towards Inuyasha as it looked deathly at him Inuyasha could feel it he could sense that the wolf was with Kikyo he watches as he walks toward the direction of her scent. Forgetting about the rest of the group he runs in deeper determined to find her.

Kagome starts to pace back and forth as she wonders what is taking Inuyasha so long, "Guys Inuyasha isn't back yet what if he ran into trouble" she starts to enter the bushes. "Oh no what if he found Kikyo?" she thinks to herself, "We have to go after him." Without hesitation Sango, Maroku and Kirara follow her.

There behind that tree Inuyasha saw her, she was held in place by the tree vines she almost looked exactly the way he did when he was pinned to the tree of ages. He walked closer calling out her name but he was unresponsive. "Oh no what has Naraku done to you" she runs to her and he pulls the vines that held her in place hoping she would awaken. She felt cold as death and her breathing was lowered and her face looked as if she was crying.

Inuyasha held her close in his arms trying to keep her warm and walk her all the while calling out her name only to be answered by silence. He felt as if he was world was turning black as his eyes got heavy and start to shut themselves. Before he knew it he was passed out along side Kikyo. All the while Kagome continued to search for Inuyasha in the deep thicket of trees hoping that he was okay and not with Kikyo.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE….REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU LIKE ME TO ADD AS A SUGGESTION THEN LET ME KNOW IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE ANYTHING ABOUT THE STORY LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION COUNTS. SINCE IT IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT MAKE THIS STORY HAPPEN. AND OH PLEASE NO COMMENTS ON HOW YOU THINK INUYASHA AND KAGOME SHOULD BE TOGETHER I UNDERSTAND THAT IS YOUR OPINION BUT THERE ARE PLENTY OF INU/KAG STORIES THAT YOU CAN READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE INU/KIK THEN DON'T READ THE STORY. THANK YOU. LATER LOVELIES.**


	13. Chapter 13

For those who have commented recently especially Maegan205 for motivating me and reminding me that I still have left this unfinished. I shall try my hardest to squeeze in time to contine writing this story . Of c ourse I am totally stumped on how to continue but any suggestions will be greatly apperciated and I will get this story done and out for you guys. Thanks! Feel free to email or leave your comments on here.


End file.
